


I'd Risk the Nargles Just For You

by wallpidgeon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallpidgeon/pseuds/wallpidgeon
Summary: A small holiday moment between Lysander and Roxanne. Albus is a good friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's not Christmas yet, and I wrote this a few years ago, but I'm in a roxander mood so here's some roxander fluff.

"Hey," Lysander said in greeting, walking into the small kitchen of the Burrow. It was Christmas Eve, which meant that the all of the Weasleys, Potters, Longbottoms, Scamanders, and the one Lupin and Malfoy were all at the Burrow. Fortunately, the Burrow had expanded quite a bit over the years to accommodate the large and ever-growing Weasley family.

It had been a sort of tradition for quite a few years for all of these families to gather at the home of Molly and Arthur Weasley every year on December twenty-fourth to celebrate Christmas Eve. On Christmas Day, they would all spend Christmas with their other, non-Weasley, loved ones.

The food-making duties had gone to Albus and Roxanne, who were in the kitchen baking eggnog bread.

"Hey," Roxanne replied as Lysander walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. She leaned back into him slightly. Albus smiled, rolled his eyes, and then walked out of the kitchen.

"What are you making?" He asked for the sake of making conversation.

"Bread," she deadpanned.

"Fascinating," he replied sarcastically. "What's for dinner, apples?"

She grinned. "No, oranges, actually."

He laughed. "Wow." He moved over to her side, still keeping his arms around her. He glanced up, and then nudged her with his elbow.

She nudged him back. "What?"

He was still looking up. "When did that get there?" She looked at him curiously, and then followed his gaze. He was looking at a small bundle of mistletoe now hanging over them, which hadn't been there a few moments previously.

"No idea." She glanced behind her to see Albus smirking at them, arms crossed and leaning against the opposite wall. He gave her a thumbs up, and then turned and entered the living room where everyone else was.

"Where'd it come from?"

She shook her head. "I dunno, magic maybe?" She looked at him.

He laughed again. "Maybe." He looked up at the newly appeared mistletoe again, and then looked down at her and smiled.

"Just kiss already," Albus, who had once again reappeared in the kitchen, yell-whispered.

"Go away, Potter, or I'll hex you," Roxanne said with a joking glare at her cousin. Albus laughed and left once again. She looked back at her boyfriend again. "Merry Christmas, Ly," she whispered. He grinned and then he kissed her softly. Her lips moved into a smile against his. She moved her hands up behind his head and at his waist, pulling him closer.

They heard Albus whistle. Roxanne made a rude hand gesture at him, and he exited the kitchen once again. Lysander laughed, breaking the kiss. "You know, Nargles hide in mistletoe."

She grinned. "Oh shut up." She leaned forward and kissed him again. They broke apart a few moments later, both grinning, their foreheads pressed together.

"Merry Christmas, Rox," he said quietly


End file.
